


Un Omega en Marvel Universal Studios

by RoseStormBlack



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris Evans, Alpha Chris Hemsworth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tom, Omega Tom Hiddleston
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseStormBlack/pseuds/RoseStormBlack
Summary: Tom Holland es un omega que ha vivido toda su vida haciéndose pasar por un beta. Por motivos de salud ha tenido que dejar los supresores. Así que tendrá que experimentar su primer celo después de años de haberse presentado como Omega.Su vida da un giro de 180 grados cuando entra en celo repentinamente la noche del Avant Premiere de Avengers Infinity War.Ese día conocerá a su Alfa y la parte no tan mala de ser un omega virgen a sus 22 años.





	1. Prólogo

 

 **PRÓLOGO** :

 

 

Esta parte solamente es para realizar unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre el Fanfic, la temática omegaverse utilizada, entre otros.

 

 

 **ACLARACIONES** :

 

 

 *** Tom Holland:** es el protagonista de la historia junto con Ryan, sin embargo la mayor parte del Fanfic será contado desde su perspectiva. Proviene de una familia inglesa conservadora, y fue criado como un beta lo que generó un claro rechazo hacia su género Omega y todo lo que conlleva serlo, como la marca alfa-omega y el celo.

 

 

 *** Ryan** **Reynolds** **:** es el otro protagonista de la historia. Habrán algunos capítulos contados desde su perspectiva. Está casado con Blake Lively (una omega de clase baja) con la que tiene dos hijas peqpeque, James e Inez. Desde el nacimiento de su hija, empezó a sentir que se distaciaba emocional y físicamente de su esposa, lo que generó que su lado Alfa la negara como su pareja. Ama a su hija por sobre todas las cosas.

 

 

 *** Blake Lively:** es una de las antagonistas del Fanfic. Ama a Ryan y a su hija, pero en el transcurso de la historia mostrará su peor lado, siendo capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de mantener a Ryan a su lado.

 

 

 *** Robert Downey Jr.:** Es un personaje principal, y junto a Chris Evans forman una especie de segunda familia para Tom. Robert tiene una relación con Evans, quien es un Alfa; pero esta casado con Susan Downey quien es una Beta. Quedó estéril producto de un noche de excesos y abusos que comprometió sus órganos Omega.

 

 

 *** Chris Evans:** Personaje principal, y junto a Robert Downey Jr. forma una especie de segunda familia para Tom. Es el alfa de Robert, pero sin marcarlo pues el Omega está casado con Susan. Aunque no se encuentra conforme con eso, no dice nada porque no quiere herir a Robert ni alejarse de su lado ya que está muy enamorado de él.

 

 

 *** Tom Hiddleston** : Personaje secundario. Es un omega clase alta que tiene una fuerte atracción hacia Chris Hemsworth, pero nunca ha hecho ningún intento con este pues, como saben, Hemsworth está casado. Es un buen amigo de Tom Holland, y actúa como su protector y mentor cuando Robert no está cerca.

 

 

 *** Chris Hemsworth** : Personaje secundario. Es un Alfa rango alto, está casado con Elsa Pataky, con quien tiene tres hijas. Siempre ha sentido atracción por su compañero y amigo Tom Hiddleston, pero su sentido de moral y fidelidad le han impedido hacer algún movimiento en ese sentido, aunque su aroma le resulte más atractivo que el de su esposa. Ama a su hijas y su profesión.

 

 

 *** Omegaverse** : en este Fanfic existen los tres clásicos géneros, Alfa/Beta/Omega pero cada uno tiene más clasificaciones.

 

 

    -  **Alfa** :  **rango bajo** , es el rango más débil y casi no poseen aroma. Pueden marcar y anudar sin embargo no tienen celo. Su marca puede ser disuelta por un Alfa de rango más alto. Mayormente llevan una vida de beta. No es tan común su presencia.

 

 

                **rango alto** , es el rango más común en alfas. Tienen un aroma fuerte y dominante que les sirve para atraer a sus parejas y seducirlas, además de amenazar a otros alfas de igual o menor rango. Pasan por un celo dos veces al año. Su marca puede ser disuelta únicamente por un Alfa de rango superior. 

 

 

                **alfa superior** , es una especie poco frecuente y tienen el aroma más fuerte y dominante, capaz de subyugar a alfas de rango alto con entrenamiento militar. Son los únicos que poseen voz Alfa. Tienen un celo cada tres meses. Su marca no puede ser disuelta por ningún Alfa excepto si marcan a otro omega.

 

 

   -  **Omega** :  **rango bajo** , es el más débil, poseen un aroma suave y dulce. Mayormente son utilizados como nanas de los cachorros de otros omegas. Tienen sólo un celo al año, siendo su tasa de fertilidad muy baja. Pueden vivir como un beta sin problemas 

 

 

                      **rango alto,**  es el más común, poseen un aroma dulce y atrayente, es más fuerte que el de un omega rango bajo, además poseen un roma calmante que puedan usar en su alfa y otros omega. Atraviesan un celo cada dos meses, y tienen una tasa de fertilidad bastante alta.

 

 

                     **omega-alfa** , es el Omega más raro de todos. No tienen un aroma permanente sino que se encuentra ligado a sus emociones, lo que los hace más fuertes que el de los otros Omega. Pueden calmar tanto a alfa, betas y omegas de cualquier rango, y su tasa de fertilidad es muy alta, incluso sin experimentar un celo. Hasta la fecha sólo se conoce a uno: Tom Holland.

 

 

   -  **Beta** : son las personas comunes. No presentan aroma ni celo y tienen una tasa de fertilidad promedio. Forman la típica pareja, alfa-beta.

 

 

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son 100% reales. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y es original y propiedad mía.

 

 

 **Los hechos:** Los hechos de la historia transcurren desde la premiere de Infinity War.

 

 

Sin más, los quiere y lee

 

 

Rosie-chan ☺


	2. La noche que lo cambió todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado para KiwiAllison y Miquiu en wattpad, por sus consejos y apoyo a lo largo de todo el desarrollo de este capitulo, y a todo el grupo de Stoners que apoyan la historia.

 

**CAPÍTULO I: La noche que lo cambió todo**

 

 

 

Tom Holland era una joven promesa de la actuación, británico y con solo 22 años recién cumplidos, era el nuevo Spiderman en las películas del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Actualmente se encontraba en la gala del Avant Premiere de Avengers Infinity War, todo iba según lo acordado. Solamente había algo que nadie sabía, ni él quería que se enteraran. Tom era un omega clase 00, solo sus padres y su médico lo sabían; se había presentado como Omega cuando tenía 16 años, un poco más tarde de lo normal y por eso todos pensaban que él era un beta. Eso y que desde que se presentó había usado supresores para evitar su celo; sin embargo, recientemente había pasado sus exámenes médicos anuales y los resultados habían sido alarmantemente malos.

 

 

 

El médico se lo había advertido, no podía abusar de los supresores si algún día quería concebir. Y eso definitivamente estaba en sus planes, claro que muy muy lejanos; Tom lo asociaba a su instinto omega. A insistencia de su madre, poco a poco estaba desintoxicando su cuerpo de los supresores para poder pasar un celo natural. El segundo celo en su joven vida, era increíble.

 

 

 

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios con fastidio, la camisa del traje lo incomodaba, picaba y le daba más calor. Disimuladamente llamó a uno de los chicos de mantenimiento para que pusieran el aire acondicionado un poco más alto, se dio con la sorpresa que la temperatura ya estaba lo suficientemente baja. Sin más despidió al chico, y se quedó pensativo un rato; nunca se había sentido así. Un calambre en su bajo vientre lo hizo apretar los dientes son fuerza para reprimir un gemido de dolor. ¿Qué carajo?  A su lado Robert lo miraba con curiosidad, las cejas ligeramente alzada, sus ojos miel lo taladraban por encima de sus lentes de sol.

 

 

 

Una ola de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, desde su vientre hasta los dedos de los pies y con horror descubrió una humedad sospechosa entre sus nalgas. ¡No no no no!  No podía estar pasándole eso justo ahora, se suponía que debía faltar al menos una semana cuando estuviera en su casa en Londres y a salvo. No aquí rodeado de alfas dispuestos a pelear por él, un omega Virgen, quienes eran los más buscados por los alfa.

 

 

 

Empezó a retroceder intentando que nadie se de cuenta, pero Robert lo miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Así que ya lo sabía, claro Robert también era un omega; no le afectaría como a un Alfa, y él ya era un omega maduro no desataría su celo repentinamente. Robert lo tomó del brazo y empezó a tirar de él para llevarlo fuera del escenario, en ese momento su celo quiso hacerlo más complicado de lo que ya era. Su aroma se extendió como un gas tóxico y todos a su al rededor se quedaron sorprendidos por el intenso aroma a Omega Virgen y en celo.

 

 

 

En cuestión de segundos todo se volvió un pandemónium. Los alfas sin enlace se abalanzaron hacia el escenario, y todo fue una batalla campal. Tom vio a Hiddleston jalar del brazo a Hemsworth y llevárselo de ahí, Hemsworth lucía en transe y el otro Tom tuvo que tirarlo más fuerte para que avance. Pero Hemsworth se resistió y lo tomó del brazo para luego él mismo jalarlo y estampar su boca contra la del británico que abrió los ojos con sorpresa para posteriormente cerrarlos y rodear con sus brazos el cuello del australiano.

 

 

 

Su mente confundida por el celo no escuchaba lo que Robert le decía a gritos, hasta que un aroma a menta, canela y algo parecido a una tarde de verano se coló por su nariz ahora con el olfato agudizado por la ausencia de supresores. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que despedía ese aroma delicioso, olía a Hogar. Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con otros color avellana y todo quedó en blanco en su mente ahogada por el calor. Sólo quedó un pensamiento en su mente, mi alfa. El hombre de ojos avellana y cabello castaño claro se abalanzó hacia adelante y esquivando alfas y betas hasta que llegó al borde del escenario, su Alfa se abrió paso hasta que otro Alfa rubio y grande se plantó delante de él.

 

 

 

\- Ryan, cálmate, joder - le dijo sujetándolo de los hombros. Ryan gritó, sus pupilas dilatadas por el olor a celo, y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. - Cálmate, hombre.

 

 

 

\- ¡Alfa! - gritó Tom con desesperación peleando también con Robert. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban acercarse a su Alfa? - ¡¡Alfa!!

 

 

 

Ryan le lanzó un golpe a Chris que a penas y pudo esquivarlo, mientras que Anthony Mackie se unía a sus esfuerzos por controlar a Ryan. Sólo debían retenerlo un poco más en lo que Robert se encargaba de sacar a Tom de ahí llevándolo hasta una habitación especialmente diseñada para esas ocasiones, aunque escasas a veces ocurrían en eventos así. Completamente aislante de aroma. Cuando Tom se encontró ahí, solo pudo oler su propio aroma y el de Robert, sándalo, café y pergamino viejo; sirvió bastante para calmarlo un poco.

 

 

 

\- ¿Me puedes decir que fue todo eso? ¿Por qué nadie sabía que eras un omega? ¿Te volviste completamente loco? ¿Por qué viniste si ibas a entrar a un ciclo? - explotó el otro Omega, Robert se paseaba agitado y nervioso de un lado a otro. "Y ahora Chris puede estar en peligro", le escuchó murmurar.

 

 

 

Tom se quedó callado por un momento, y luego algo hizo clic. Oh Dios, Robert era un omega, y Chris Evans era un Alfa; eran Alfa y Omega. Dios como es que nadie se había dado cuenta, claro que Robert tenía hijos, pero Susan era beta, no podía darle lo que un Alfa si podía. Pensar en eso lo distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar que estaba en celo, hasta que un calambre especialmente fuerte hizo que de doble en dos y grite de dolor.

 

 

 

Robert se acercó con preocupación y le dio unas pastillas para el dolor, con una botella de agua de la cual bebió con gusto.

 

 

 

\- Robert... - ahí estaba Evans que acababa de entrar. Su mirada azul se encontró con la de Robert y rápidamente lo abrazó. Robert sollozó suavemente al ver a su Alfa con un moretón en el ojo izquierdo para después depositar un suave beso es su labios y otro en el corte en la ceja. - Está bien, estoy bien. Se llevaron a Ryan. Dios mío. ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Su mirada azul cielo se posó sobre el pequeño Tom que estaba acurrucado en un rincón del sofá.

 

 

 

Automáticamente emitió feromonas tranquilizantes para que el pequeño Omega se calmara. Tom alzó su rostro al sentir el aroma calmante del Alfa, relajándose visiblemente, un sollozo escapó de sus labios porque no podía con tanta tensión.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué pasó allá fuera? - preguntó con timidez. No quería pensar que todo se había arruinado por su culpa. 

 

 

 

\- Tranquilo, cuando todo se descontroló la señal fue cortada. Y ahora todos los alfas y omegas están dormidos. - Chris le sonrió levemente.

 

 

 

Robert se le volvió a acercar y lo abrazó. "Shhh, tranquilo, pequeño Tom. Todo va a estar bien. Tus padres están en camino". Lo último en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo asustó más. Dios, sus padres. Qué le diría a ellos, qué pensarían de él. En estos momentos se sentía tan mal.

 

 

 

\- Hey - Robert lo movió por el hombro, y se encontró con su mirada color miel. La preocupación en esos ojos lo hizo sentir querido y a salvo. - Hay un médico aquí que quiere verte, ¿te sientes listo para verlo?

 

 

 

\- Estoy en celo, ¿qué más me puede decir?

 

 

 

\- Cariño, creo que estás en un pre-ciclo. Por cómo estás ahora, yo diría que en los últimos días del pre-ciclo. Pero no estás en celo. Al menos no todavía.

 

 

 

Tom se quedó completamente desconcertado, no sabía nada de los omegas; al haber pasado toda su vida fingiendo ser un beta no le preocupó mucho conocer sobre los ciclos de calor, lo único que conocía era que pasar un celo sin Alfa era súper doloroso y horrible. Además claro que el hecho de que te marquen te volvía propiedad de otro. Algo que le asqueaba completamente, tantos años de lucha antidiscriminatoria y luchar por la igualdad y venían con esas tonterías.

 

 

 

Al menos ahora los omegas tenían una cierta representación en puestos públicos y políticos, aunque mínimo, era un progreso. En su familia no había nadie que fuera omega, solo él y su bisabuela que ya había muerto. Se le hacía difícil pensar que existían otros como él, Robert era un claro ejemplo. El Omega perfecto, guapo, amable, rico, casado y con hijos. Aunque el estaba con una beta, era gracioso porque se le veía bastante unido a Chris Evans claro que la ausencia de marca en su cuello podía ser un indicativo de que, como él, también le tenía miedo a formar un lazo así con un alfa.

 

 

 

Después de unos momentos y por la mirada exasperada de Robert se dio cuenta de que no le había dado una respuesta, por lo que asistió levemente dando a entender de qué vería a ese médico lo que lo asustaba un poco porque había tenido un solo médico toda su vida y le incomodaba un poco que otro lo viera. Chris se le había acercado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

 

 

\- Oye tranquilo. Robert se quedará contigo hasta que lleguen tus padres, no te dejaremos solo con un desconocido. - una pequeña sonrisa que le provocó seguridad fue algo que lo hizo sentir mejor.

 

 

 

\- Robert y tú... - el leve sonrojo en el rostro del Alfa casi provocó que arrullara.

 

 

 

\- Somos una relación abierta - por el ceño fruncido de Evans, Tom se dio cuenta de que a él no le gustaba mucho eso. Tom dibujó una mueca de simpatía.

 

 

 

\- ¿Por qué nadie sabe de que eres omega?  - Chris le miró curioso - Hace mucho tiempo que no se discrimina a los omegas en el trabajo, Robert y Tom Hiddleston son claros ejemplos. Incluso esa chica, la que trabajó en la película de Pantera Negra, Letitia. Son aceptados, y tú tienes una posición más ventajosa porque Robert te ha tomado como parte de su manada.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué Robert qué? - lo miré con la boca abierta completamente sorprendido.

 

 

 

Chris lo miró con pena, y como si fuera tonto. - Desde que entraste al set de Marvel Studios, Robert te acogió en su manada. Tom eres importante, no tienes que ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza. Y si te preocupan los Alfa, muchos somos los que podemos dominar la parte más salvaje de nuestro segundo género.

 

 

 

Tom se sentía como niño regañado, su madre le había dicho algo similar cuando regresó de su primera sesión de grabación. Y ella le había dicho claramente que lo importante que era hablar con la verdad si quería seguir en ese ambiente, y por supuesto, lo necesario que era un mentor y protector. Quién mejor que el gran Robert Downey Jr. para serlo.

 

 

 

Y cómo siendo invocado, el Omega mayor entró entonces acompañado de un beta con bata blanca y lentes cuadrados que le recordaba vagamente a Mark Ruffalo cuando hacía de Bruce Banner, que sin lugar a dudas era el mentado doctor que lo iba a examinar.

 

 

 

\- ¿Tú eres el Omega que alborotó todo allá afuera? - Tom sintió como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, y bajó la cabeza con timidez. El aroma enojado de cierto Alfa rubio lo hizo encogerse un poco más en su lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que el enojo del Alfa no iba dirigido a él se calmó un poco. - Ok, bien. Lo siento. Ahora,  te haré unas cuantas preguntas que espero respondas lo más sinceramente posible, son de rutina y no tienes porqué avengorsarte. - Tom asintió lentamente. - Bien, ¿es la primera vez que experimentas estos síntomas?

 

 

 

\- Si.

 

 

 

\- ¿Hace cuanto consumes supresores?

 

 

 

\- Hace 4 años. Desde que me presenté como Omega.

 

 

 

El doctor lo miró fijamente - ¿es tu primer celo desde que te presentaste?

 

 

 

\- Si.

 

 

 

El doctor que hasta ese momento había estado escribiendo sus respuestas en una tabla lo mismo por encima de sus gafas como si fuera un bicho raro. - ¿Quién es el médico imprudente que te dejó hacer tal cosa?

 

 

 

Tom se ruborizó de nuevo. Tragó saliva con dificultad. - Es el doctor de mi familia, el Dr. Joe Wells. - El doctor, del que aún no sabía su nombre intercambió una mirada con Robert, quien se le acercó y lo miró con seriedad.

 

 

 

\- Escucha, Tom, tomar tantos supresores sin darle un descanso a tu cuerpo es muy dañino. Incluso a la larga pueden dejarte estéril. - Tom asintió, eso se lo había dicho el médico recientemente. - ¿También sabes que tu cuerpo lo tomará tan natural que puede que ya no hagan efecto? - Tom negó asustado, eso no lo sabía. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho? - ¿Eres virgen?

 

 

 

Tom suspiró aliviado, y asintió con confianza. Nunca había llegado a "segunda base" con nadie, por suerte. Alzó su rostro cuando sintió su mente nublándose. Un calambre más fuerte que los anteriores provocó que gruñera y se caiga del sofá en el que estaba acostado. Dios, como duele. Carajo, es como si mis tripas estuvieran en llamas y las estuvieran arrancando de mi cuerpo.

 

 

 

\- Chris, es mejor que salgas de aquí. - vagamente escuchó la voz de Robert decir. Rápidamente, el rubio salió de la habitación. Su celo había empezado. - Shh shh Tommy, mírame, por favor. - una cálida mano acariciando su cabello lo hizo alzar el rostro. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas debido al dolor, el aroma de Robert que antes lo había calmado ahora no hacía nada. Robert lo miró con mucha pena e impotencia. - Puede darle algo, estará sufriendo mucho si no lo ayuda un Alfa. Será peor después de haber olido a su potencial pareja.

 

 

 

Esas palabras a penas y se registraron en su cabeza, no entendía mucho de lo que los otros dos hombres decían. El beta aseguraba que sería mucho más doloroso de lo que creían, su cuerpo apuntaría en purgar lo poco de supresores que quedara en su sistema y eso lo haría mil veces peor para el niño. Lo único que podían hacer era darle una inyección sedante para que duerma un poco hasta que lleguen sus padres, o conseguirle un Alfa que lo ayude.

 

 

 

Ante eso Robert negó molesto, no iba a permitir que un Alfa cualquiera ponga sus manos sobre el pequeño Omega, su protegido. Ahora entendía porque tenía esa especial conexión con el joven que interpretaba a Spiderman, era porque también era un omega; y no cualquiera. Si su aroma ya era tan fuerte sin estar en celo plenamente quería decir que era uno de rango alto, tal vez incluso más que él mismo. No iba a dejar que lo marcaran, menos sin consentimiento y cualquier idiota que creía que tenía algún derecho sobre él solo porque era un omega.

 

 

 

\- Es mejor dejarlo aquí y ponerle esa inyección que menciona. Esperaremos que lleguen sus padres para que ellos decidan qué hacer ahora. - lamentablemente no tenía ningún poder sobre el niño, sino le diría unas cuantas cosas a esos padres inconscientes.

 

 

 

Sobre su cadáver tocarían a este omega. Sino dejaba de llamarse Robert Downey Jr.  
  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia que nació como inspiración de un Fanfic súper hermoso en AO3 de OoYUKINIIoO: Daddy Issues, el que recomiendo totalmente. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirla.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Los leo pronto! Espero sus comentarios xD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rosie-chan☺


	3. Lidiando con las consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Estas últimas semanas han sido súper difícil para mí, pero no quería dejar de actualizar esta historia. Se cuanto amor le han estado dando y ya me sentía re mal por no tener el tiempo de actualizar.
> 
> La nota ya se está extendiendo demasiado, pero quiero pedir disculpas por actualizar recién. En serio lo lamento, espero poder actualizar más seguido. Pero está vez no podré darles una fecha de actualización. 
> 
> Nada más que decirles,
> 
>  
> 
> Los quiero ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Rosie-chan 😊

**CAPÍTULO II: Lidiando con las consecuencias**   
  
  


 

Cuando Tom despertó, producto de unas voces ininteligibles; se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en una camilla, rodeado por unas paredes imposiblemente blancas que sólo podía significar, o que estaba en la enfermería del estudio de Marvel (lo que se le hacía un poco difícil de creer), o bien estaba en el hospital.   
  
  


 

Su mente empezó a aclararse lentamente, como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo y le costaba despertar.  
  
  


 

Poco a poco, pudo reconocer las voces que discutían cerca suyo. Una era la voz de su mamá, otra de su papá, las dos últimas no lograba reconocerlas pero una en particular sonaba bastante enojada, y se le hacía ligeramente familiar aunque no podía identificar en dónde la había oído. Se incorporó levemente y parpadeó confundido, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y tenía las piernas dormidas y sus manos hormigueaban como si quisieran tocar algo que estaba muy lejos.   
  
  


 

Unos minutos después su olfato volvió a funcionar y con la puerta ligeramente abierta pudo sentir un aroma delicioso, era el mismo olor que había sentido en el auditorio, "Dios mío, quién es este Alfa", pensó con un quejido. Su cuerpo se tensó en la camilla y se arqueó con un gemido profundo escapando de sus labios, el calor se extendió con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, en ese momento sólo pensaba en que necesitaba al Alfa que estaba fuera de su habitación.   
  
  


Se quitó con molestia las vías intravenosas que limitaban sus movimientos, como si eso pudiera ser un impedimento para llegar hasta su Alfa, cuyo aroma lo seducía e invitaba a dejarse tomar y marcar. Con agilidad y sin hacer ruido obtenido de las sesiones de ejercicio para las películas de Marvel, pudo llegar a la puerta sin alertar a quienes estaban fuera de que él estaba despierto.   
  
  


 

Con el ceño fruncido pudo concentrarse por fin en lo que las voces decían. La primera que identificó como la de su padre decía "No puede, él no está en sus facultades necesarias para tomar una decisión así cabalmente", el acento inglés de su padre se había espesado tanto que denotaba claramente su tensión e incomodidad.   
  
  


 

La voz de su madre se escuchó diciendo que lo más probable era que él no quisiera esto, él no aceptaba su naturaleza Omega. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía mucha razón, él no aceptaba su lado Omega. Lo hacía sentir débil y dependiente, porque a pesar de saber que en la actualidad los Omega tenían más derechos (había que ver nada más a Robert y Tom Hiddleston) él no podía tolerar que una marca en su cuello significara que pertenecía a otra persona.   
  
  
  


 

Otra voz lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo y prestar atención a lo que seguían conversando ajenos a que él los están escuchando:"Como dice señora, el joven Tom sufrirá mucho en estos días si no tiene la compañía de un Alfa. Cuando más se acerque a los 25 sin un enlace, su cuerpo no lo soportará, es algo natural. Su parte Omega le exige un enlace y procrear, llegar a los 25 sin enlace o un pre-enlace significa una gran falta como Omega. Puede afectar a su autoestima, y sentirse como un mal omega".   
  
  
  


 

Demoró un tiempo en procesar lo dicho por esa voz extraña, con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Podía darse cuenta de que los síntomas que él presentaba en su celo eran más fuertes de lo normal, ni siquiera se asemejaba a lo que había previsto su médico. Eso, claro; y lo rápido que los demás habían reaccionado a su aroma aún sin estar aún en un ciclo. Después de analizar lo dicho por esa voz desconocida, la pudo identificar como la voz  del médico que lo había atendido en la "habitación cero" de Marvel.   
  


 

Efectivamente su lado Omega se retorcía dolorido por la ausencia de un enlace y la falta de un Alfa, era insoportable y más aún cuando había identificado a un posible compañero, habiéndolo olido. Así estaba analizando sus opciones, cuando una voz ligeramente ronca y grave, pero que a dus oídos sonó suave como una caricia, lo obligó a salir del trance en el que había caído casi sin querer.  
  
  
  


 

\- ¿No deberíamos dejar que él decida? Es decir, todos están aquí tomando decisiones que afectan directamente al chico sin tener en cuenta lo que él siente o piensa. - la molestia en esa voz lo hizo agachar la cabeza y gimotear levemente, su parte racional insistía en que conocía esa voz de algún lado. Pero su lado Omega creía que era imposible o sino hubiera reconocido a su Alfa mucho antes de hoy. - Ya saben mi propuesta, puedo ayudarlo ahora sin marcarlo. Ayudarlo a sobrellevar su celo para que no sufra tanto como prevé acá el doctor. Lo prometo, puedo controlarme; fue difícil ahí afuera porque el aroma de su hijo es insoportablemente atractivo para mí. No esperaba que un niño de 20 años - 22 corrigió Tom mentalmente como cada vez que alguien le atribuía menos edad de la que tenía - fuera mi destinado, por todos los dioses.  
  
  
  


 

\- Señor ... - el nombre quedó ahogado por la voz de su padre diciendo algo que no pude oír - sé que es difícil, para nosotros lo es. No puedo imaginar a mi Tom con alguien tan mayor como usted.   
  
  
  


 

\- Mire señora Holland, ahora que he encontrado a mi pareja destinada no voy a dejar que me alejen de él, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para no separarme de él.  
  
  
  


 

Tom jadeó sorprendido, esa voz... ¡Esa voz! Ahora la había reconocido.   
  
  
  


 

Era la voz de Ryan Reynolds.  
  
  


 

El el alfa qué olía tan bien era un hombre casado y con familia.   
  
  


 

Casado con una omega.  
  


 

~  
  
  


 

Después de ese descubrimiento no supo bien que sucedió, solo recuerda escuchar un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor. Un aroma otrora atractivo que pasó a significar sufrimiento y desamor, las personas afuera de su habitación ingresaron asustadas y el médico lo llevó a rastras hacia la camilla. Enfermeras entraron también sacando del lugar a sus padres y al Alfa, el médico le hablaba intentando calmarlo pero parecía imposible de lograr. No entendía nada.  
  
  
  


 

El destino lo odiaba tanto para que le jugara esa mala broma, ¿es que acaso él no merecía ser feliz? No entendía porqué luego de conocer por fin a su Alfa (no es como si él lo estuviera pensando a cada momento pero tampoco se imaginaba eso) se da cuenta no solo que es un Alfa bastante mayor que él y que además ya está comprometido, tenía una familia.  
  
  
  


 

"¿Cómo puede ser que mi posible pareja ya tenga un omega? Y una hija" Su mente no podía procesar eso.   
  
  


 

Estaba literalmente en shock.  
  
  


 

***  
  
  


 

Robert había abandonado el hospital al que habían llevado a Tom a penas los padres del niño llegaron; se sentía incómodo al rededor de esos dos betas. Dejar que su hijo se medique a tal extremo, poniendo en riesgo su salud, su cordura y lo que lo hacía tan especial. Llevar un hijo era algo maravilloso, que no hubiera querido él poder cumplir con ese lado de su naturaleza.  
  
  


 

El paralelismo entre el pequeño Tom y él mismo en sus años de juventud lo sorprendían.  
  
  
  
  


Sonrió tristemente cuando sintió lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. Él era ni más ni menos que un omega incompleto.   
  
  


 

Los desenfrenos vividos en su juventud, y el continuo consumo de no solo supresores sino también de drogas y alcohol; habían provocado que no viviera un celo normal hasta que ya estaba pasando los treinta años. Se había sentido tan raro, y anormal. Claro que lo peor fue que su celo se desató cuando estaba en una de las tantas fiestas a las cuales asistía tan regularmente. Recordó ese día con pena, vergüenza y tristeza; varios Alfa se habían lanzado hacia él cegados por su aroma de Omega en celo. Uno de sus amigos beta lo sacó ahí a tiempo de ser abusado repetidamente, pero eso no quitó que uno lo haya logrado. Hasta la fecha no sabía quién era ese Alfa. Que no solo había estado con él en su celo, sino también que lo había preñado.  
  
  


 

Robert no se había enterado de eso hasta que con un profundo dolor abdominal acudió a una clínica privada. Ahí le confirmaron el embarazo, pero no pudo ni alegrarse o entristecerse por eso; el doctor le dijo que el dolor que había sufrido era producto de un aborto involuntario. La complicación para extraer el bebé no nato habían provocado su esterilidad permanente.  
  
  


 

Secó disimuladamente sus lágrimas.   
  
  


 

Después de eso su vida cambió, ya no iba a tantas fiestas ni consumía drogas. Sin embargo, para un adicto como él era realmente difícil no caer en tentación, era tan duro que no supo como fue que pudo aguantar. Hasta un día que vio a uno de sus ex amantes felizmente enlazado con un joven Omega que ya llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo.   
  
  


 

Eso lo quebró hasta tal punto que volvió a las andadas, al día siguiente se vio en su habitación completamente drogado y lleno de chupetones, saliva y otros fluidos. Recordaba haber llorado como nunca y sin pensarlo mucho echó a sus acompañantes de su departamento casi llegando a la violencia. Luego de eso pasó mucho tiempo sumergido en una depresión muy fuerte que ni los antidepresivos más efectivos le calmaban. Poco después de eso, y cuando aún se encontraba depresivo y ahogado en drogas y alcohol; conoció a Susan, su Salvadora.   
  
  


 

La beta, ya madura, se convirtió en su apoyo incondicional y confidente. Era de las pocas que sabían de su embarazo inconcluso, justamente el ser un Omega incompleto al no poder concebir, le impedía enlazarse con Chris. Su Dorito merecía un omega que le pudiera brindar una gran familia, no quería atarlo a él cuando ya era un omega que pronto ya no experimentaría ningún celo, el fin de su "época fértil" se acercaba rápidamente. Eso lo aterraba tanto como lo llenaba de paz.  
  
  


 

Sin un celo a la vista, Chris por fin se daría cuenta que su relación no podía seguir más allá de lo que ya tenían. Ninguno de los dos había convivido con el otro más allá de las fechas lejanas a su celo, Robert sabía que si eso pasaba él no podría contener a su lado Omega el rogarle a su pareja que lo marque. Y sabía, por todas las veces que el rubio besaba y lamía con insistencia su glándula Omega, que él también deseaba completar el vínculo.   
  
  


 

El médico le había advertido que estar tanto tiempo en un pre-vínculo sería contraproducente. Su lado Omega le pedía completar el vínculo con quién reconocía (bueno, ambos lo hacían) era su Alfa, y cada vez que estaba cerca de su ciclo se retorcía de dolor añorando al rubio Alfa.   
  
  


 

Robert ya llevaba varios años reprimiendo sus instintos de dejarse marcar por Chris.   
  
  


 

El menor debía entender que no podían seguir con esta relación, era dolorosa para ambos. Y en ese momento Robert se terminó de secar las lágrimas rebeldes que habían caído de sus ojos, y con una nueva resolución se encaminó en busca de su Dorito. Porque aunque le doliera el pecho y su lado Omega gritara de tristeza y pena infinita; más importante era la felicidad de su Alfa.  
  


 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> La verdad sufro mucho para concluir un capítulo o algo. Pero creo que ya estoy revelando mucho aquí.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Además quise darles un vistazo de los sentimientos de mi Robert bebé por su Dorito. Será una relación un poco difícil de explicar pero creo que hasta ahora lo hago lo mejor que puedo.
> 
>  
> 
> A veces van a robar protagonismo jajajaja
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!
> 
>  
> 
> Muchos besos 😘😘😘
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rosie-chan 😊


End file.
